Radiation Junction
Radiation Junction is located on the old road to DFW, the current Four Seasons, just outside of the former Eastland Texas and between Eastland and Abile. Radiation Junction is located at a train junction near a Rad-Away factory. The Junction's 'City limits' extend to and encompass the factory itself. History Pre-War Radiation Junction was a train junction near a Rad-Away factory. The train routes ran south to Austin, east of Dallas, and west to Abilene, Odessa, and Lubbock. The War The bombs fell on a nearby Rad-away factory, but not all the shipments were destroyed; trucks were out making deliveries and several train cars full of goods--shipped in a rush shipment as word went out that the bombs had been launched-- were all stranded in the war's aftermath. Post-War Radiation Junction was carved from the derailed tracks of a train yard full of RadX and RadAway shipments. Survivors and looters still scavenge through the underground bunkers of the old RadX factory and the half-collapsed caverns under the factory, searching for RadX and Radaway; many ironically succumbing to radiation poisoning as they search the still-deadly ruins. Culture People in Radiation Junction are willing to trade their scavenged materials for food and necessities. The population has dwindled over the years as less and less remains in the ruins and the caverns for looting. Those who remain are likely to stick it out and stay even after the last RadX is sold or stolen. The citizens are fairly well armed although they have been devastated by several bandit groups of roughnecks and drillers bound for Abile, who came through the area and shot up a few families a few years back. Economy Radiation Junction's economy revolves around its risk-takers who loot the RadAway factory and the caverns beneath it. When they stop finding caches, then the town will die. Horace Pearson and a few others in the community have a few Brahmin and Bighorners, but the grazing is not very good, and the water is limited. Mr. Vendor is a ServiceBot located in the ruins of the RadAway factory. Mr. Vendor survived the bombs, and he has been producing RadX and Radiation-Away when he is supplied with the solution's input chemicals and resources. Mr. Vendor is welded into the wall, and he bears both short and long-range defenses. Before the war, Mr. Vendor was a prototype ServiceBot that was designed to dispense RadX and Radiation-Away to radiation ravaged neighborhoods, so he was designed to withstand ravenous crowds who would otherwise have torn him apart in search of succor from their radiation. Mr. Vendor always charges the same price--pre-war dollars and no bottle caps. Government Horace Pearson is the town's Mayor and chief dispute-settler. He's about 41 and used to be one of the more daring looters of the RadAway factory. Once he got married ten years back, he made a big hit on the factory, then he settled down, and he has been living off his scavenging earnings ever since. He doesn't like transients, and he wants to build the city. Quests * Beetle Juice, Beetle Juice, Beetle Juice. Radiation Junction lacks water, but it is inundated by June Bugs. Help synthesize beetle juice, a temporary heal/food item, from them into empty bottles. (Survival 50, then Medicine 30). Trade 12 bottles of Beetle Juice to Gramma Sykes for cash. Alternatively, trade 30 empty bottles, a pool pump, 100 caps, and a wrench to Gramma Sykes for the Beetle Juice Recipe, then you can make Beetle Juice with a (Survival 20, then Medicine 20). * How Much is that Doggy in the Window? A traveling merchant sells dogs in the Texas Wasteland. He usually can be found along the road. When he is in Radiation Junction, he approaches you and asks if you can buy a dog from Old Sykes, who won't sell. He offers a 100 caps commission and a discount for selling at the agreed price, 50 caps. Sykes likes the dog's companionship and protection. He doesn't like how the dog will be at risk if it goes traveling. 60 Medicine, then 80 Speech to demonstrate that the dog will die in about five years, but that you might be able to find a robot that can protect Sykes for a much longer time. He will sell at the agreed price if you can find the robot. (See: Man's Newest Best Friend) Otherwise, a 30 Barter, then 55 Speech allows you to suggest he use the money from the sale to move to Abile, where it's safer. Then, Old Sykes will offer to sell for 500 caps, to start a new life. The merchant offers to raise the price for the dog to 200 caps and to lower your commission to 25. A 60 Barter with Old Sykes will get him to offer to sell for 400 caps. He will go no lower. If you buy the dog at that price, the merchant will not pay the difference, but you can keep the dog, or you can return it to Old Sykes. If you return it to Old Sykes, he will not give you your money back unless you can hit an 80 Speech. If you return the dog, you gain Good Karma. * Man's Newest Best Friend. Old Sykes seeks a robot as a replacement for his dog-protector. (See How Much is that Doggy in the Window?) A replacement robot can be bought from Dr. Wendi Chang in Abile (although bad karma will be received for bringing that one to Old Sykes because it is jinxed). Another replacement robot can be found in the Gordon junkyard and repaired with a Repair 60 and Science 50, or the people of Ranger can repair it if the Modernization quest has been completed. Layout Radiation Junction is located at a train junction near a Rad-Away factory. The Junction's 'City limits' extend to and encompass the factory itself. Horace Pearson's home is at the center of the junction, and his land extends down one spoke of the rail line that leads towards Eastland and Four Seasons. Relations *Abile: Horace hates the drillers who come through his town on their way to Abile. They buy RadX products, but many of them are uncouth gang members who have slaughtered some families who lived along the rail line's Abile-bound spoke. Horace hasn't sent any written complaints to Abile though, and he never travels from his town or his family. Radiation Junction doesn't purchase any of Abile's oil. Horace's opinion about oil is that if "you can't drink it; it ain't worth naught." If Mr. Vendor is informed about the existence of oil, he will demand it, since oil is a chemical that can be synthesized into his RadX and MediGel products. Locations * Beetle Swarms (Various Locations around the outskirts; may be harvested for beetle juice if you have Survival 50, Medicine 30, and an empty bottle). * The Well {{Texas Commonwealth} Category:Places Category:Texas